Stories Can Be Good
by elsbian
Summary: What happens when House and Cuddy are reading Huddy romances on FanFiction after hours? Short Huddy oneshot, the idea is crazy but it's not a crackfic.


**Short oneshot I wrote this evening to celebrate the fact that FF is alive again. Inspired by a conversation with ElphieLovett55, I love my Mighteee (:**

The bright overhead lights of House's office were switched off, leaving his computer screen to keep the room from falling into darkness. The blinds were drawn across the windows and glass doors so nobody could see what was happening inside the office.

"Down." Cuddy mumbled, her words almost inaudible. "Faster."

"Patience woman." House growled as he scrolled down the page that was loaded on the internet.

Cuddy shot a glare at House before turning her attention back to the screen in front of her. They were both reading stories on Fanfiction as there was nothing better to do; Cuddy had finished for the today and could leave any time she wanted, but instead she decided to spend some time with House and make sure he didn't destroy anything while he was there.

House sat beside Cuddy, throwing popcorn in the general direction of his face and hoping that it landed in his mouth; being polite and eating like a normal person was overrated anyway.

As they read through the 'House MD' story on the page, House wondered if Cuddy was thinking the same thing as him.

"This story is shit." Cuddy whined as she re-read the same paragraph repeatedly, trying to make sense of the writing, which was incredibly difficult when there was no punctuation.

"I'll find a different one." House mumbled as he went back to the previous page, full of stories that had got to be better than the one they were just reading.

"What about this one?" House asked before reading out the summary. "_The time when House saw Wilson fall down a flight of stairs drunk._" He suggested.

"No, I want something... romantic." Cuddy smiled with a sideways glance at House.

"Got to make things difficult..." House moaned quietly as he changed the preferences to romance, rated M and complete; he didn't want to have to read too much. "Which two characters?"

"How about..." Cuddy trailed off, and looked at House with a suggestive half smile, hoping he would get the hint.

"Who?" House asked impatiently before realising what she meant. He paused before deciding that it couldn't hurt not to. "I suppose it couldn't make things more uncomfortable or tense between us, let's go for it."

Cuddy smiled and looked back at the screen as House selected G. House and L. Cuddy as the two main characters.

As the next screen loaded, Cuddy shifted herself closer to House and hoped he wouldn't notice.

"What are you doing?" House frowned, turning his head towards Cuddy, who was a good few inches closer than she was before.

Damn. He noticed.

"Moving my chair. Got a problem with that?" Cuddy asked, arching a brow and flashing him a slight half smile.

"No." House said before turning back to the screen which was now fully loaded.

"Okay, we've got... 'Love Hurts', 'The Night', 'One Day, One Room' or 'Stories', which one do you want to read?" House asked.

"Go with 'Stories', it sounds more interesting." Cuddy said.

House merely nodded and loaded the story before leaning back in his chair and flicking a piece of popcorn into the air and catching it in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed the popcorn before flashing Cuddy an oh-so-cool smile.

"Like a true professional." Cuddy said with a grin.

"As always." House winked. "It's loaded now." He added, nodding at the screen.

Cuddy turned her head back towards the story and began reading.

_'As they sat on the sofa together, House yawned casually and wrapped an arm around Cuddy's back. Cuddy looked sideways at him with a confused but sexy smile before leaning her head against his shoulder...'_

House frowned as he read. That didn't seem like something he'd do, what was this author thinking? On the other hand, he wouldn't usually sit reading stories with Cuddy either, so maybe it would be worth a try.

With a yawn, House slowly wrapped his left arm around Cuddy's back. Cuddy turned to look at him and rolled her eyes. She knew what he was doing; he was just copying the story. Although... this was why she wanted to read House/Cuddy stories in the first place. Maybe she should just go along with it.

She leant her head against his shoulder and smiled as she felt him breath in the scent of her hair. They fell into silence as they read the next line of the story.

_'As the film played on the screen in front of them, House slowly breathed in the scent of Cuddy's hair; almond and cherries. He gave her shoulder a slight squeeze before placing his free hand on her knee...'_

Once again copying what the story told him to do, House placed his right hand on her knee, thankful that she was wearing a shorter skirt than usual today.

Cuddy smiled and rolled her eyes again as House rubbed the soft skin of her knee, feeling him smile against her head. Once again they read the next line.

_'House could sense that Cuddy was smiling, he knew she would. How could she not? With a smug smile of the knowledge that he could make her happy with one simple touch, he kissed the crown of her head...'_

Was that taking it too far in this little game? Probably. And yet he found himself kissing the top of her head anyway.

"You're feeling very smug right now, aren't you?" Cuddy smirked, but was unable to hold back the happiness that was most certainly evident in her voice; his soft kiss sent a wave of pleasure run down her spine.

"You wouldn't know that unless you were reading the story. And I felt that shiver." House grinned before reading the next line.

_'House ran his fingers from Cuddy's leg up to the hem of her short skirt before sliding it underneath. Cuddy's eyes fluttered shut as his touch made her whole body weak...'_

Cuddy almost gasped when she read that line. He would never do that, he was too- Cuddy gasped as House's hand sneaked up her skirt and stopped on the inside of her thigh.

"Didn't think I'd do it, did you?" House smirked as his hand gently tickled in the inside her thigh.

"No." Cuddy managed to say as her heart rate sped up rapidly.

'Cuddy stared into House's bright blue eyes as he turned to face her, shifting his weight to lean into her body. Her lips parted as his face neared hers, his breath tingling her wet lips...'

House knew what he had to do; the story had made it very clear. Touching her with his hands was one thing, but kissing her was taking it to a whole new level, it wouldn't just be a game any more. But it was now or never, he wouldn't get another chance like this, at least not one with a legitimate excuse for doing it.

Cuddy waited expectantly for the inevitable kiss. She knew it was going to happen. She knew she wanted it to happen. But did House? He'd been very quick to do everything else, but now it was probably beginning to get too... human for House.

She was quickly proven wrong as House removed his hand from under her skirt and pulled her legs on top of his, shifting his body so he could look into her eyes.

As their eyes became locked in a powerful and romantic stare, Cuddy placed a hand on the side of House's cheek, her fingers running over the scratchy stubble. She slowly pulled his face towards her own, her lips parting as he was mere inches away.

With one final look into his eyes, Cuddy's eyes fluttered shut as his lips came into contact with hers. Their tongues danced together, creating magical fireworks that exploded in their mouths, making the kiss so much more intense.

As they pulled away, they glanced at the last line of the story.

_'At the last possible second, there was a knock on the door just before Wilson walked in. House and Cuddy immediately pushed themselves away from each other and tried to make themselves look innocent. It didn't work.'_

The story had been right about everything. Except that... Or had it?

House and Cuddy both looked cautiously over their shoulders to see if Wilson was there.

"Thank God." Cuddy breathed with a sigh of relief and a smile.

House returned the smile and pulled her into another kiss, very much grateful to the story that had most certainly improved his evening.

**Yeahhh, a bit crazy, but still (:**


End file.
